Ice Cold
by The Wolverine and The Moon
Summary: Falls Town is not a big town,it's small but not as small as it's school is.Shiva Hollow is the new girl at boring Falls Town.But things start to seem stange after she moves there...
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is chapter one. Please Read and Review

* * *

_A little cat saliva... Pop! That's it I made it! Bang!Bang! Daila grabed her child and hid her in the next room. _

_"shh! you have to be quite." Daila said as she set two fingers on the girl's head deleting her memory of the two years of her life._

_Her first steps, her first words, her first smile, her first dream, and the most important thing to any mother when their child calls them mama when they look at them with such pure big puppy dog eyes as you smile at them.Memories deleted from her mind and body..._

"The end." I read to my brother and sister.

This drive would take forever but the book I read made it so short I could see the sign'' Welcome To Falls Town" A real stupid name but I can't change that. When we got to the main street it looked boring a lot of people in sweaters and swearter vests..._I can tell I'm going to not have fun.I mean look at it in a good way...Ok there is no good as far as I just got here. _

"Take the car and go out!'' Mom Called outside.

I have to go to school any ways. I got ready and drove to school.

"Hello welcome to Petel High School are you new?''A women with a sweater on asked.

"Yes I am, I'm Shiva Hollow and I need my classes.''

"Here you go and wait right there and I have someone help you."she called someone.

Then a guy came in and walked to the front desk. He pointed at me and walked over and offered a hand.

"Need help around the school?" He was smiling a little too wide, but a 'Friendly One'

"Sure. I'm Shiva by the way."

"Carus." Ok.

Carus helped me around school until gym._Did I have to have gym again? What a pain._

_"_Shiva were you from?" Carus asked.

"Arizona."

"Is it hot there?"

"You must not leave this town if you don't know."

"Is it?"He asked again.

"Yes it is hot real hot." _Is today over yet?_

"Why'd you move here?"

I turned to meet his face with shock on my face. _No one has asked me that! I don't have an answer._ Carus just kept looking.

"My aunt needs my mother so we moved here so she was closer." _Ok I made it up. It's just one little white lie, right?_ I asked myself.

"Oh..."

When gym was over I got in the car and went home._** Lets go the the cafe today is that alright with you?** Why did I say yes I'd go. I have to unpack._ I was all ready until...

"Shiva come play with us!" The demon twins called from up stairs.

I stomped upstairs thinking of the day _they_ came home._ Why tant your older sister when you can get killed by_ _her._ Kaila and Kai the _Demon Twins_ are my six year old sister and brother that wake up to tant me every day and stay up to make me mad and run to _Mommy and Daddy_ when I get sick of them and chase them off. When I got to their room they pulled me in. I knew what was to happen next so as they pulled me everything was slow as I grabbed their favorite toys. They had water guns and they started to shoot water at me.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!"

They just laughed as I showed them the toys. When it hit them they were shocked.

"AMY BEAR!!!!" Kaila's bear...

"CART SHARK!!!" And Kai's shark.

They looked at dry me and started to cry. _NO! Not the puppy dog eyes._ I picked the wet toys up and put them to dry.

"Ok, They're drying now you can stop faking." But they didn't stop.

"Hay! Are you guys alright?" They still kept crying.Why Me? I went into my room to get them a _'Shut your big puppy dog tears and play with my old stuff'_ look.

"Here Kaila you can have my old bear." She stopped crying and smiled.

"What's her name?"

"Molly..." All the sudden she hugged me as I handed Kai one of my old things.

"Here Kai you can have my dragon...But take good care of him he's importent to me.

"How?" Kaila asked.

" Nana got me him when I was born. When I was little I never went to sleep without him."

Nana is my dad's mom she was a dragon person and gave my one of her first dragons that she got.

"Does he have a name?" Kai looked so happy.

"No. Give him a cool name bro." He smiled wide.

" Ivan."

"That's a good name." I looked at the clock.5:30 I gotta go. I told them bye and walked outside._Why is it dark this_ _early? It's creepy._ I saw a Mercedes Convertible sitting at my driveway._OH MY GOD!!!! I really want to take that apart. I would if it were mine...Wait is that Carus's car?_ My thought was right.

"Shiva come on you 50 minutes late!" There was Carus waiting in the car I wanted to take apart.

I ran over and got in. The cafe was large compared to his example. There were lots of room a shelf filled with books and...well there were lots of seats. Carus found a spot and sat down. I looked around for Carus. _Why are there so_ _many people in this one spot?_ When I looked to the left the group was gone Carus looking at me with a girl smile._I think Carus is gay but I'll wait and see._ I walked over and stood there as I saw a creepy guy smile a teeth wide smile..

"Shiva are you ok?" I snaped my head down to look at Carus.

"Yah...I'm fine. I just spaced." He gave me a big brother smile. _I gonna have to ask him if he's gay, it's not like I'd_ _mind much but...I want to know this stuff about my friends._ I opened my mouth to ask but Carus was talking to someone I didn't see.

"Are you new in Falls town?"

"Yes I am."

"Why don't you sit with us, I'm Carus by the way." His voice sounded girly

"David." he turned to me as he said his name. Me and my stupid self just stared until he blinked.

"I'm Shiva." _I hope my face isn't red_.Carus, David and I talked about the weirdest things ever... well Carus did. All the time I spaced. But when I saw that creepy guy again I flinched making Carus and David to look at me.

"Shiva are you sure you're ok?" Carus said more worried then before.

"Yes I'm alright I just saw someone creepy that's all." David's hands were fists under the table.

"I have to go now."

"David you want a ride." Carus over did it.

"No I don't live that far." He looked ill at the moment. So I jumped in.

"Where do you live."

"At the Mansion on 42ed street."

I nodded and we said good bye and that we would meet at the cafe every day.

"Carus drop me here." Carus looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why?"

"Trust me. Just drop me off right...here."

He dropped me off a block way from my house. We waved good bye and I just kept walking. I felt funny and scared walking by myself I could see things and hear things. The creepy man, David, and an orb with something in it but I didn't know what it was. _What is that? Is that David? Please let it be David._ I ran over to him.

"Hay, David!!"

When I reached him he wasn't himself.

"...David..." He turned to me and it wasn't David.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were a friend of mine. Have a good evening."

I stared to run to his address but I ended up at Carus's house.

"Shiva are you ok? You look pale."He said it a little to late. I fainted the last words I Heard were...

"..iva?!"

* * *

_Shiva: Ok People You want to know what scared me Review so You can find out! See ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kai:who are you?_

_Kaila: I'm your sister stupid!_

_Kai:hey don't call me stupid , I just hit my head a few minutes a go!_

_Kaila: I can call what ever I want Stupid!!_

_Kai:(thunk)thats what you get!!!hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!_

_Kaila: Owwwww! I'm tellin Shiva on you!!!!_

_Kai:Like I care I'll just ruin her life some more!_

_Kaila:(Comes back from telling) He hit me Shiva!_

_Shiva:Good job Kai!_

_Kai:told you...hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!(made a evil laugh at Kaila)_

_

* * *

_

"Shiva...Shiva wake up."Carus said.

"Maybe she's sleeping Carus. Maybe she had a fight with her family." It sounded like David.

I woke up and was on a bed so I looked around and saw a sign that said 'Carus' on it with flowers painted on it.I walked around the room and saw a lot of note that said things like'Go the hell'and 'Go die gay guy' on them._Ok now I know he's gay...but he must feel like everyone is out to get him.Poor Carus. _I looked at the door and two shadows in the doorway.

"Hello?" No one answered me.

"Hello?" I called again, this time I got up and walked to the door.

Each step I took I could see the things I saw when I was walking home. and the fake David._ His face was...there were holes in his...What was that guy? All I know is that it was creepy to the max!_ When I reached the door I saw Carus and David sitting on a couch.eyes glued on to the tv.

"What are you watching guys?''

I sat near the television and saw the place I was walk home._ So five girls were killed in that spot after I ran and ten girls a block from...Carus's house! I wonder..._

"Shiva!" Carus shouted in my ear.

"What Carus?"

"Why did you run here? Why did you faint? Why did you have this?" Carus said holding a blood tear drop necklace.

"I saw a creepy guy, ran here and not to say that I am a good runner which I'm not, I ran for SIX miles buddy!!!And I never..." I stopped. And grabbed the tear.

"Well where did you get it if you never saw it? When David came he said that you ran right passed him screaming your head off!"

"What I don't even remember how I got here all I know is I want to go home."

"Well your family came and said they were leaving and to take care of you." Carus said.

"What do yah mean leaving?"

"They said this is were they found you and hoped your parents would come." Carus explained.

_They left me? Why?_

"Shiva?"

"..."

"Shiva?" Carus tried again.

_No one want me as a daughter or anything? No I have to go home._I ran.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Carus called. But I had to know...

_What did they mean they found me? Was I just left there? But way can't I remember?_ _Who am I?!_

I ran into the street as a group of weird people were all around me._ No where to hide and no more running._ As one stepped closer it blow up._ What just happened?_ Then motorcycle headlights were coming._ Shit I'm going to be crushed!_ The group went to both sides of the street as it came closer and closer. When it got to me the person grabed me and sped off. _Oh god this guy is going to rape me __THEN__ kill me._

"No I'm not going to kill you. I need you to help find David."

"Why he's at Carus's house." Ok he must be a stalker.

"No I can smell his blood all over this street...he must be near his house...I think."

"What do you mean by smell?" He just kept driving.

"Oh there he is. Hey kid grab that!" He pointed at a bat.

"Why?"

"Just grab it! And hurry." I reajusted myself so I was on the back seat as I reached for the bat.

" Come on...Got it!" I sat down.

The bat look a lot like David.

"Edward." He stated.

"Wha?"

"My name..."

"Oh.Well thanks for saving me back there Edward." He smiled.

"Now I know why he likes you."

"What?!"

"You don't have to hold on to him so tight you'll crush him that way."

_He must be a brother...No way!_ He stopped driving.

"Get up and come."

"Why?"

"Look up..."

When I looked up there were millions of millions of thousands of bats in the air._Oh my GOD!_ I looked down at the bat in my arms.._You look alot more safer here right?_

"Don't just stand there!!!" Edward shouted pushing me to the ground.

"What the hell was that about?!"

"Look around you and you'll know that you need to run!!!!" I looked at the tear and when I looked up Edward looked shocked he looked at me then the tear over and over until I looked away._Is this so importent...why?!_

"Ed get off her you'll crush her!!!!" The bat talked.

"You talk?!" It nodded.

Edward got up and gripped my arm and pulled to David's home.

"You so slow kid." Edward laughed. All the sudden he looked shocked as I spend up.

"Let go of me!" _That's not my voice!_ He let go as we ran to David's house.

"Talho! You here Babe!" Edward called when we got inside.

"Ed Quite Amy's sleeping." A women poped out of now where hugging his back.

"Tal this is Shiva...Shiva this is my wife Talho." Edward said.

"Nice to meet you Shiva Hollow." Talho held her hand up as a guy with long diry blonde hair came in.

"Amy you here."He called. Then a girl with black pixie hair with pink tips was next to him.

"Amy are you even up?" As this happened I felt something and all eye were snapping at me as the talking bat was turning into a humen.

"ED YOUR THE STUPIDEST GUY IN THE WORLD WHY DID YOU BRING HER?!!!!!" David said pointing to me.

"Well you should at least thank Ms.Shiva for saving you." A guy that looked just like edward. But edward had black spiked hair with red tips but the look a like had blue tips.Then a little girl came down the stairs. She looked around ten had light brown hair with one puple streak in the front.

"Is she her Alphonse?" Edward asked his look a like.

"Lets see!" Alphonse grab me throwing in the air. Every one was shocked but Edward and his brother. They were even more shocked when I fliped and landed on my feet. Then all of them were shocked.

"You done testing her Al." Talho asked.

"Yes I am. Shiva do you have a blood tear necklace with you at any chance?" Alphonse asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked

"Bro she does that's why there are so many vampires around this area." Edward answered his brother's question.

And with that Alphonse and Edward grabbed me and the tear dangling it in front of me and then I felt a power that I felt when I was little.And Edward crushed it and then...I was I little kid running.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Shiva you need to run!" My brother shouted from the other side of the street._

_I was near a mansion and people were in it. I walked in._

_"Hello? Is any one in here._

_I saw a vampire with my mom. My brother was next to me now holding me now._

_"Mommy!"_

_"Iforet take Shiva and run to Edward, Alphonse and Talho and hide! Keep her safe!"_

_Iforet took my hand and run upstairs and went into a room._

_"Talho they killed my mother." Iforet whispered in her ear._

_" They don't know... They can't see... Who we are Fear is the enemy. Hold on tight... Hold on to me... Cause tonight..." Talho songing and Edward ended it with a cry._

_"We fight!!!!" He said._

"...Shiva?" Talho, Amanda and Amy were around me when I woke up.

"Are you alright you fainted.You shou-!" Amy braced herself as I hit her.

Amy hit the wall with a crack.

"Amy!!!!" Amanda screamed. All the guys came in and saw Amy on the other side of the room on the floor covered in blood.

"Is that Amy's blood?" Amanda asked.

"No mom...it's Shiva's." Amy sat up.

A man with red spiked hair came out of the shadows.

"Shiva you look better do you remember now?Do you remember me?" He asked.

"..."

"No matter your dead any way!!!" He changed

I side flipped_.Who is he?_ The man charged again and hit his target...me.

"Shiva here!" Talho tossed a set of twin blades.

"Grab the blades!" Edward stated. And I did and saw the blood from my hands go down the blades sides and I remembered his name.

"Rex prepair to die." and I flipped over Rex and saw the shock on his face. I charged at him.

"Iforet forgive me." Rex whispered his last words as he felt my blood kill his stream.

"You did it!" Amy jumped up and down.

"What am I?" I look at every last one of them.

When they didn't answer I went outside sat on the chair to see the sunrise.

"Only 1 hour until the sun rises. What will happen next?"Shiva?" David looked ou the chair and sat next to me.

"I have to ask you a question David."

* * *

Sorry it short but I had a block.Hahah...Well I think I'll... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok people this is chapter... four I think and I hope you like it.**

"David am I really the person you all are looking for?" I asked.

"Yes your eyes, your talent, and your look all prove it. You are the..."

"The what David?" He didn't look at me.

"David answer me! What am I?!" I ws getting angry he never tells me anything.

"Fine be a jackass!" I stormed off.

It took the girls 4 hours to make me speak my mind.

"He might just want to tell you but he need to find the right words to tell you." Amy whispered.

Talho looked at me with a look that told me I'm not getting all the facts. _Why would he hide things? Everyone else tell me things. Why won't he?_ The day went slow. It was plain not like yesterday when Rex died it felt all wrong. When I stopped at David's room. And I never have been in there the whole time I've lived here even if my room's next to his. Then I was infront of his door. I pushed on the door and felt Talho use her power and helped me through the wall to David's room and there he was on his bed sleeping some what but really not. I took a step and he looked at me and was infront of me.

"David I'm sorry.But you never tell me anything at all! I felt like a child that would never be told about any go damn thing! and it hurt that you never told me anything because I-" He put his hand on my mouth.

"Do NOT say love it's not safe for you to do that!" He yelled bring tears to my eyes. I looked at his now black eyes as he could see the blood come out of my eyes and lifted my head up.

"I love you Shiva but I can't see you get hurt by your own brother. So I can't be with you." David looked at me with warm eyes but I cried harder.

"I'm sorry Shiva I love you." He licked the blood off my cheeks. When he was done he kissed me softly and stop and twirled me behind him.

"Dear Sister looks like you are still here." A man with spiked sliver hair said with his a toothy smile.

"Iforet." David hissed the words through his crunched teeth tight.

" David! David!" I could hear Edward out on the other side of the door.

"Your Iforet?" I asked and he nodded.

"David tell Shiva good bye." And Iforet and David were fighting.

**_Shiva Call for the Tear._** I did what I was told and whispered the word tear and had felt cold and felt my pupils turn into slits and my eyes go red.

"Talho grab David!" I shouted for Talho. and David was gone and everyone was behind me Edward holding David so he wouldn't fight.

"Do you remember who killed you _real_ family in 1600? How your family let a vampire be your brother? How _David_ said he loved you but made mother erased you memory as a infent? Also do you remember your real name?" Iforet asked.

"No and I don't care!" I ran to him and punch him in the eye.

"Your stonger then you look but the girl..." He looked at Amy. But was drawn to Zero who put his hand infront of her.

"Do not look at my daughter like that." Zero said calm for him being Zero and all.** (Zero: You have to protect you kids even if they are foster kids)** Iforet looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Your_ daughter?" _Iforet laught at the thought of it.

"If this is true then I hope you die all together and go to hell." And with that he was gone.

"What is my real name?" I looked at David.

"Garnet. It's Garnet." He walked over to me and kissed my head.

"I love you..." He said but I could say it even though I wanted to. I couldn't find my voice. _I love you too, David._ I said it in my head hopping he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok in the day everyone was locked up in their room but me and the pet cat they bought me. But at night we had fun!

"Can we go to a club?" Amy asked as she twirled around her parents, who were to busy with themselfs to hear her.

"Sure it'll be dark and I can bit Tally" Edward said to only get slapped. And then all eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked not getting it until Talho and Ed added

"Let's get her change into something more...ya know." With the look Tal gave him you could say they were brother and sister not man and wife.

"No! Don't you dare!" But alas I was a second to late all the girls were in Talho's room playing with cloths, make up and hair stuff to use on me. I was ok with it until the words 'Lets cut her hair' were used.

"Dav-!" Talho had covered my mouth and was cutting away

Lots of blue hair was on the floor as I felt better I had shorter hair. But I still was pissed at them. Then the cloths they picked was a black backless dress that had red lining around the parts that showed which in my head made me feel like a little slutish but they told me not to start so I just let it drop.

"Lets go!"Amanda said running out of the room and all I thought was that she most really want a child of her own that she can see.

"Come on he'll love it." I heard Talho say as she pushed me downstairs.

"Al! Drive Amy!" Edward said as he through a set of keys to his twin.

All of them were ready but David. so I went into his room.

"David you ready?" No answer.

"David?" Still no answer.

_'David!!!!!'_ I screamed in my mind not to have the others come and see. I opened the door to see David in a different way that I never wanted to see. David was dead.

"David!" I whispered his name as I ran to him, hoping to see his deep green eyes open and greet my eyes but they didn't.

"David...David come on don't play I'm not joking..." I shook him one more time and knew what happened." And neither are you." I could smell Iforet on him and the bloody room can't lie. I got up and opened all the doors but the door I entered to get here.

"Were is it I saw you put it some were. But where?" I wasn't ready for an attak from behind, and not ready for it to be David.

"I told you sis. David just wants blood." I turned as much as I could and saw my brother.

"What did you do?" I tried to move but was stopped by David who was licking the base of my neck.

"David is now in my control and there's nothing you can do." Iforet snapped his fingers and I felt a piercing feeling and knew David's fangs were in me.

" Suck her DRY" Iforet turned to mist as he said this and I never felt a pain like I was feeling now.

"David...stop..." He drived his fangs into my neck but it felt like he was stabbing me.

"Please...Stop!" I yelled hoping some one would help me.

"Hey David are yo-?" I looked up to see Zero drop something and run to us.

"D. Stop! You'll kill her...D!" Zero said trying to pick him off me.

"Ed, Al! I need help man!" And with that the twins and the girls were there. Edward looking at David in shock, Alphonse had a hand in his hair, Amy and Amanda were crying, and Talho had a hand covering her lips.

"D! Man what's wrong with you?!" Zero asked.

"He's under...control...by my br...brother." I looked up and knew what they could see.

"Shiv-Garnet your lossing to much blood and you ok with that?!" I looked at Talho and nodded.

"I'm not going to die...not yet." I felt my pupils turn into slits and I felt Talho help me free and with that David snapped back to normal. All of them looked at him in anger and worry.

"What the hell is all this blood on me for?" He asked. Edward pointed at me and turned away.

"I didn't do that to her did I?" no one answered him so he walked over to me.

"Did I do is to you?" I just looked at him.

"David!" I jumped him and was just happy he was back to normal.

"I'm sorry..."David said as he kissed my hair.

"Dude she looks tired. she needs to lay down." I heard Alphonse say as my eye drooped down.

"Go to sleep Shiva." I listened to Talho and instently asleep.

"Garnet Angel Rei Live free..." Talho said.

**Ok I'm done!!!! For today though. And...Oh Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**yes this the last chapter no more after this one.**

Opening my eyes i saw light. the kind you know are WAY too bright and I felt lightheaded. As iI sat up I noticed the room wasn't like before....it was now clean, as if no one had lived here in years. I stood up and walked to the book shelf, my hands shook as i touched a book that i never saw.

"The Vampires of Shiva..." I looked at the pages, skimming the book. There in my hands was something that i felt a tug in my head that would bring my memory back. I hoped. "Garnet." My brother called, his voice sluggish. I turned to see him at the door frame, his eyes like mine.

"Yes brother?" I replied softly as I walked to him and looked up at him. His hand touching my hair I nuzzled to it. its warmth nice against my cold cheek."We read that book over a thousand times." he chuckled, kissing my hair.

_I love the character in the book..._ The words ran in my mind as we walked to the kitchen. There I saw the sun, the warmth ran over me until night fell.

My heart was broken yet free from my dream.

I wish he were real.

**Yes its short but I hope its not confusing...**


End file.
